Weasley Twin Tricks 1: Draco's Quidditch Game
by Bulma Greenleaf
Summary: What if Fred and George Weasley changed Draco Malfoy into a... Snitch? REVIEW PLEASE!!! (This is the first story of the Weasley Twin Tricks-serie!) More's on the way!


Bulma Greenleaf: ,,Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this fic! Don't forget to leave a review in the end!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

On a very normal day in Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley decided that this day was too normal. Something had to happen, and it had to happen now! 

When they were in Transfiguration, they read through their books, to the very surprise of Professor McGonagall. 

,,Well class, today, we'll be changing animals into lucifers. Please take your wands and rep-"

,,YEAH! I'VE GOT IT!"

The whole class turned around to Fred, who had jumped from his chair.

,,You've got what, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred looked round, seeing that everyone stared at him. 

,,I've got. . . the spell we're supposed to use when we want to change. . . animals into. . . (George whispered 'lucifers!') lucifers!"

McGonagall nodded. ,,Well then, Mr. Weasley, what spell do you think we should use?"

The Transfiguration-lesson seemed to last forever. But when finally, FINALLY the lesson was over, Fred and George were gone in an instant. 

George looked at his twin-brother excitingly. ,,Did you find something useful?"

Fred nodded and told George exactly what he had found. 

,,But who do you recon we use this on?"

,,Oh, I have someone in mind. . . Someone quite. . . unpopulair. . ."

~ * ~

Draco Malfoy was wandering through Hogwarts with the usual sneer on his face and Crabbe and Goyle at his side. He had just got that Neville Longbottom in trouble with Snape. That foolish boy was a really the worst Wizard he ever met.

He walked in the next corridor when the Weasley-twins stopped him. 

,,Hold it right there, Malfoy. We have something for you."

Draco frowned. ,,I don't need anything from you. Get lost."

George shook his head. ,,Malfoy, Malfoy. It's such a shame you're so unpopulair. For you. All the students in Hogwarts will love to see something happening to you."

Draco looked around, and saw that the whole corridor was empty, except for him, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Weasley-twins. Draco stared at George. 

,,But you can't do anything to me. If you think you can frighten me with your words, you're so wrong. Crabbe, Goyle, let's get out of here. I don't want to waste my time to Weasleys."

But before they could even react, Fred and George pulled out their wands, and yelled:

,,Petrificus totalus!" Both Crabbe and Goyle couldn't move anymore and fell on the ground, with scared looks upon their faces. Draco backed off. These guys were for real! 

,,So. . . what do you want?"

Fred grinned. ,,Nothing really. We just want to. . . try our new spell at someone and you seemed perfect. So if you hold still for just a minute, we'll be done in a few seconds!"

Draco didn't wait for them to put a spell on him. He whirled around on his heels, and, leaving Crabbe and Goyle on their own, he ran for it.

But Fred and George immediatly aimed their wands and yelled together:

,,Tranfigo Snitch!"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw a bright, golden spell catching up with him. When it hit him, he fell on the ground. His whole body tingled and with a strange feeling in his head, everything went black.

~ * ~

When Draco woke up, he noticed that he was lying on the floor. Crabbe and Goyle were still petrified and the Weasley-twins were nowhere to be seen. Draco wanted to stand up, but didn't succeed. 

Then he moved his wings and started floating in the air. WAIT A MINUTE!!! WINGS??? Draco noticed that he couldn't turn his head to look at his body. But he did notice the small noice of wings. He soon discovered how fly his way to the unconcious Crabbe and Goyle.

'Crabbe! Goyle! Snap out of it!' That's what he meant to say. But he noticed that no sound was coming from his mouth. If he had a mouth. 

What did those stupid Weasley-boys do to him??? His father wouldn't be happy with this! 

Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched him out of the air. 

,,What's a Snitch doing here? And those boys, are they petrified?" A voice said.

A Snitch? Oh man! Fred and George had changed him into a Snitch! If his father ever heard about this, those Weasleys will get the punishment of their lives!

The hand made it impossible for Draco to move, but he could still hear everything. He recognised the voice of Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, talking to other students, who were now moving Crabbe and Goyle to the hospital wing.

He heard Wood saying: ,,Hey, where's that other boy, Draco Malfoy? These are his friends, right?"

,,Well, it's better to say 'bodyguards' than 'friends', Oliver." Another voice said. Oh, this was just great. It was Granger. That bloody Mud-blood! Well perhaps she can do something about the spell that was on him. Nah, he wouldn't let her. He didn't want to be helped by a Mudblood! 

Suddenly he felt the hand where he was in, was moving.

,,Well, I think we should put this little guy in here for the Quidditch match next Saturday." And with that, he was locked up in a small box, fastened tightly. 

He tried to struggle, but it was all in vain. For a minute, he felt the box was moving. Apparently, it was in his place after that, because then darkness and silence surrounded him.

And Draco could do nothing but wait.

~ * ~

Draco was fast asleep when suddenly, a bright light shined in his face. When he was still startled, a hand came out of the air and grabbed him. 

Oh man! A Quidditch game! And he was the Snitch! Argh!

He heard Madam Hooch's voice saying: ,,Okay, I want a nice and clean match! And to the Slytherin-team: Good luck with your new Seeker, I hope Mr. Malfoy will be found soon. To the Gryffindor-team: Good luck to you all. Mount your brooms, the Snitch will be released!"

Draco could hear Madam Hooch's whistle and the hand released him. Immediatly he flew off, searching for a hidingplace. If this really was a Quidditch-match between Slythering and Gryffindor, which he was sure it was, Potter would be here, trying to catch him. And he would not let THAT happen. He didn't know who had replaced him, probably some unimportant Slytherin-student. Whoever it was, he would be the hero of this Quidditch match, because he would find the Snitch in record time.

He soon spotted the Slytherin-seeker. He didn't know him indeed. It was a skinny boy with darkbrown hair and a scar on his right cheek. As fast as his tiny wings could carry him, he flew straight to the boy, who saw him coming and opened his hand to catch him.

Hearing the comments of Lee Jordan ('And Abercrombie and Potter are both after the Snitch already!') Draco looked behind him for just a second. He saw Potter's hand reaching for him and he dodged it as soon as possible. If he could sneer, he would do it now. He waited 'till Potter was very close behind him, and suddenly turned around, just in time to see the surprised expression on Potter's face. With a loud CRACK he hit Potter's nose. The black-haired boy cried out in pain and almost fell off his broom.

Lee Jordan was almost going crazy. ,,A SNITCH who attacks a Seeker? This is too weird! And what's that thing doing now?"

Draco knew exactly what he was doing. With a victorious feeling in his heart, he flew right into the hands of Abercrombie, who was looking very surprised.

,,AND ABERCROMBIE CATCHES THE SNITCH!!! Or. . . The Snitch catches Abercombie. . . Anyway! SLYTHERIN WINS!!!"

Draco wished he could see Potter's face right now, but the hand was blocking his sight.

He felt Abercombie hand opening and looked right into the face of Madam Hooch, who grabbed him out of the Seeker's hand. There were other teachers standing around him, too. Including Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore was staring at Draco with a suspicious look upon his face. He turned to Madam Hooch. 

,,May I examine this Snitch, Madam Hooch?"

Madam Hooch stared at Dumbledore and nodded. ,,But of course, Albus."

Albus nodded and took Draco from Hooch's hand.

~ * ~ 

When Professor Dumbledore had arrived in his office, he looked at the Snitch in his hand.

,,Something about you is not right. . ." he muttered. The Headmaster pulled out his wand and said:

,,Finite Incantatum."

A blue light came from Dumbledore's wand and Draco felt himself sinking away in the same darkness as when the Weasley-twins had attacked him. 

~ * ~ 

When Draco woke up, he discovered he was in the hospital wing, with several people at his bed. Those people were Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Professor Snape, Madam Hooch and Harry Potter. And they all stared at him.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and closed it again. It was easier to answer questions then to ask them himself.

So he waited for the questions to come. And he wasn't disappointed. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

,,Draco. We're all happy to see you're awake. I'm sure you'll understand that we have some questions for you. But first we'd like to ask you to answer all the questions with the truth. Will you do that?"

Draco nodded, but he could see that Dumbledore had some doubts. 

,,Draco, I don't want you to think that I find your words unreliable, but I've asked Professor Snape here to make a light Veritaserum, to make sure you won't forget to say some important things."

Draco's eyes widened and looked at his father.

,,But. . . father! You know I'd tell the truth!"

But his father only said: ,,Listen to the Headmaster, son." And looked the other way.

Draco frowned and nodded to Professor Snape, who gave him a little bottle. That little bottle contained an orange liquid substance. 

With one look at his father, Draco drank it all up. With a strange feeling in his throat, he looked at Dumbledore again. The blue-eyed Wizard smiled at him and asked:

,,Draco, is it true that you changed yourself into a Snitch?"

,,No, of course not. Why wants to be a tiny golden ball with wings???"

Dumbledore nodded. ,,Okay, so that's clear. But who did change you in a Snitch?"

,,Well, I could've told you that without Veritaserum. Fred and George Weasley did it, trust me. Or trust the Veritaserum if you must."

In the corner of his eyes, Draco could see his father look very angry. Hehe. He knew it. Those boys were up for the punishment of their lives!

,,And is it true that you almost broke Harry's nose on purpose?"

Draco looked at Harry, who had a band-aid on his nose. Draco almost sneered and said, against his will:

,,Yes."

Madam Hooch frowned. She didn't like this sort of tricks. Draco noticed that his father had a bit of trouble keeping a sneer off his face. And Snape, well, he didn't seem to have trouble with the fact that his favorite student nearly broke the nose of his less favorite one.

When Draco's gaze met Harry's, the black-haired boy looked extremely angry. And Draco couldn't help it, he sneered for a moment. Then Dumbledore spoke up again.

,,Please tell us what happened when Fred and George 'attacked' you."

If it were for the fact that he had drunk a Veritaserum, or that he was glad to tell them, Draco didn't know. But he told them everything. After that, Dumbledore rose from his chair.

,,Well, now that that's clear, I must be going. There's a lot to do in so little time."

Lucius Malfoy stared at Dumbledore. ,,But, won't you punish those boys?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the blond man. ,,No. I think Fred and George didn't mean any serious harm. And Draco took revenge himself already. So I'll leave it this way." And the Headmaster walked out of the hospital wing.

When he reached the corridor, he jumped in the air, and did a high-five with George Weasley, who had been waiting outside. 

,,The Polyjuice worked very well, don't you agree, dear brother?" Dumbledore asked his red-haired twin. 

George nodded. ,,Now all we need to do is wait untill the Polyjuice stops working and hope that we won't met the real Dumbledore."

The Weasley-twins smiled at eachother.

,,We should definitly do this again some time."

THE END!!!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

~Well, I hope you liked this short story. I hope you'll leave a nice, long review!


End file.
